Large container handling facilities such as ports or intermodal rail container yards require the ability to handle large quantities of trailer chassis in order to accept containers that must be transferred from storage stacks or rail cars to trucks for over the road travel to a final destination or, for possible repositioning within the handling facility. The storage and handling of empty chassis is an on-going, time consuming task for the container yard.
In particular, the storage of empty chassis can take up an enormous amount of space. Furthermore, with empty chassis stored over a large area, considerable time is spent in locating and retrieving the empty chassis. Additionally, many facilities store chassis by leaning them against one another is a near vertical orientation. This results in frequent damage to the chassis and high annual repair costs. For these and other reasons, a system for improving the efficiency of the chassis handling task would be an important improvement in the art.